<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The story of Cyborg by The_Autistic_Goddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433168">The story of Cyborg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Autistic_Goddess/pseuds/The_Autistic_Goddess'>The_Autistic_Goddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cyborg x OC [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Cyborg (DCU Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Death Threats, Guns, Multi, Temporary Character Death, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Autistic_Goddess/pseuds/The_Autistic_Goddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people know that life has it's fair share of ups and downs.<br/>That everyone is different with what happens.<br/>That no one is perfect and nor is their life.<br/>Victor Stone shows us that not even superhero's are perfect!</p><p>Welcome to the Story of Cyborg!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman) &amp; Victor Stone, Elinore Stone &amp; Silas Stone &amp; Victor Stone, Elinore Stone/Silas Stone, Silas Stone &amp; Victor Stone, Victor Stone &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cyborg x OC [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parental Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merprincess123/gifts">Merprincess123</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People know a lot about Victor Stone and how he thinks about his parents. But what do his parents think about what they do for Victor?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor had odd parents. They were both the head scientist for the Detroit branch of STAR Labatories. Actually, that’s how they met. Silas was new to his job and one day he was working on something when his best friend came up to him with a girl. He was holding her hand and Silas fell in love with her. This woman was Elinore Caulder. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The two went on many dates and finally got married. Not long after Elinore fell pregnant with a baby boy. His name was Victor Antony Stone. Victor was very special to them both but eventually Silas lost interest in Victor and went back to his work – forgetting about Victor – not spending anytime with him. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Silas was always busy with his work. He had combed back hair which somehow always became messy by the end of the day. Despite his age his hair was already becoming grey – chances are it was due to stress from doing to much work. He didn’t spend much time with Victor – he found him a waste of his time. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But Elinore was different. She was sweet and kind. She was also very busy with her work like Silas was but unlike him she found time to spend with Victor even if it was 10 minutes. It meant a lot to Victor that she spent even a little time with him – it made Victor feel important – that he was someone. Elinore would help Victor with whatever he was doing. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>When Victor had programmed a robot, he went to show his father – but he hadn’t even noticed that he was standing there. When Elinore saw him standing there – robot in one hand and controller in the other with his head hanging low – about to walk away, she ran over to him. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Can you show me what your robot does?” Elinore said looking at him, moving his hair out of his face. Victor looked up and smiled. His mother had abandoned whatever she was doing just to be with him. Elinore willing spent time with Victor – for Victor’s benefit but Silas spent time with Victor – for Silas’s benefit. That annoyed Elinore and Victor. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Silas did care about Victor – he was doing what he was doing for him – so he would have a future – so life would be easier to live. Because Victor was growing up in a time of superheroes, he needed to be ready and strong – he needs to be smart – he needed to be noticed for doing something that would help the world – and Silas didn’t want him to waste it. He just didn’t know that what he was doing was not how Victor wanted to be recognised – he wanted something better. He wasn’t his father and he will never be. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor needs his own path; he does not need the world his father handed to him on a silver platter.  He wants his own life but first he needs help from his father, but he also needs his father to stop helping. He’s not his lab rat.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Normally people have good childhoods but Victor's was nowhere near good. So what was his like?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is not the best. The other chapters are really good. Go on to Wattpad to see my add-ons. The story has the same name.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Vic never went to primary school. He was just too damn smart his parents said. Slowly you could guess that Vic got bored and lonely. He spent his days either at STAR or at home and he had nothing to do.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To 'cure' his boredom he ran away from home and ended up in a runaway centre where they treated him nicely. They didn't tell his parents until he wanted them to tell them. They didn't ask to many questions about his life and why he ran away, they treated everyone that came to them as one of their own. Which in some way they were? Eventually he got the courage to go back home and he got mixed reactions. Some were happy to see he was feeling better, others were sad to see him go. Some just didn't know.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>When he came home his parents were angry with him for running away from them. He got them worried sick. Vic didn't care and nor did he believe them. They didn't try to find, and he went storming of to his room for the night. In his parents’ bedroom Vic heard lots of shouting about him! But they weren't mad at him, no. They were wanting to know why he left. They decided that he could go to school when they figured that he had ran away because he was lonely and needed a friend.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>When Vic was told he was overjoyed about what they said and started to thank them so much. He was super pleased. His parents said that he had to try his best and not get into trouble. He also would have to keep his academic grade up if he wanted to stay and not get his parents pulling him out. On Victor's first day he was an outcast. Mainly because he was new but there were other reasons.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>One day disaster struck when he found himself walking from school and a car came speeding towards. Vic was frozen in fear. But at the last moment he found himself be pushed out of the way by another boy. The boy looked angry but was smiling. Vic looked up at him, confused. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Why did you save me?" Vic said staring at the boy in relief. It was a stupid question but that didn't mean he didn't want to know.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Well I couldn't let a brother go a splat, could I?" He brought out his hand and Vic grab it standing up to tower over him, smiling. "My name is Ron Evers by the way. What about you."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"My name is Stone, Victor Stone." Vic replied.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Ridiculously intelligent? Son of famous scientists, Elinore and Silas Stone? That Victor Stone?!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Yeah that one. Well see around and thanks for saving my life. Find me when you need me to repair the favour." </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>With that Vic left Ron alone by the pavement.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short I know. Please continue reading. It gets better. This was really just a summary of childhood. There wasn't much information on it so I did have problems. Thanks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The problem with Ron Evers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron isn't perfect but Victor still helps him out. What happens when Victor's parents are pulled into the mix?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Well Vic's parents didn't know what he was up to but sometimes they wondered if something was wrong with what he was doing with his friends. Only because he sometimes came with cuts and bruises all over his skin like if it was a tattoo which it certainly wasn't but they just asked if he was OK and they wouldn't go any further, well that was until one day he was caught by the police and arrested. Because of his age Vic was let with only a warning. His parents were called though much to Victor’s dismay, and the police had a long discussion about his behaviour and that was all Vic knew about that.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>When he got home, he had to explain everything to his parents. Like what he did with Ron and the fact they nearly always broke the law. His mother was angry but that was nothing compared to the angry and frustration his father felt. Nothing could compare to the angry that could be seen in his eyes. Staring into Victors young and scared soul. Victor was sent to his room after a long and angry argument with his parents who weren't in the mood to be nice to him that night.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor got dressed for bed and laid there but unable to get to sleep. The argument still ringing in his ears like it was happening at that moment. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I knew something was wrong wretched boy." Spat Silas. "All those unexplained cuts and bruises on his body. How could I have not known sooner!" </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"It is not completely your fault Silas. It is also Victor's for not telling us about any of this. Don't be too harsh on yourself." Elinore replied. For some reason Vic was happy about what she said but Vic now knew that there was nothing nice about him in her statement. Maybe Victor did have some love for his dad. I mean no matter how bad a person seems there will always be something about them that will make you think ‘maybe they aren’t so bad after all’</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor wanted to stop it, the robberies and following Ron’s influence but something in Victor said no, that it wouldn't be right. Guilt most likely, could be loneliness but really, he didn't know. Victor's parents had told him not to see that boy again. That he is a bad influence. Victor agreed with his terms. Silas believed and so did Elinore, but Victor only said yes so, they would stop and that worked but Victor knew that the chances were high that he would go back to doing what he was doing. 'Once you do it once it is too hard to stop' He said to himself. That is true for most things. This was due to the fact that sometimes it gives them a spark that nothing else does and that’s what it did. So did Victor stop. No, he did not.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The final fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We all know Ron is bad, and we know Victor tries to stay out of it but what happens when Victor's caught in a gang fight.</p><p>He finds that Ron has a secret and he's not going to change.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>One day coming home from school Victor saw Ron and his gang Hanging out, scheming for something was more likely what they were doing. By their posture Vic could tell that they were waiting for someone. But who? Vic was about to run past them but sadly Ron saw him try to pass and shouted on him, Vic had no choice and walked towards him. Not very happy about it though, he had done so well in trying to stay away from him. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"What do you want, Ron." Victor asked. "I was finished with you when the police caught me. My father was right you are a bad influence I don't owe you anything, so I won't do you anything."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Vic you know yourself that what you just said isn't true. Come on you have big brain, use it dumbo. 'What do I owe my best friend'? Come on it is not that hard, and you know it."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I don't owe you anything Ron. Never have and chances are I never will. But you do owe me the life I never had. The one that you ruined"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Close, but the wrong way around. I don't owe you my life, you owe me yours. So, you have to help me"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"No, Ron! I will not help you and that is that. What do you even want from me!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"We have this fight with this rival gang, and I need another member to fight with us. And seeing as you owe me, I figured that you could help me. So, will you."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Well you figured wrong I am not going to help you so good luck trying to find another yourself member. See ya."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"If you want repay then I will have to kill you. And you know me well enough that I am not joking, don't you?" </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Fine I will help you but then I am done. OK. No more of this afterwards." Victor replied waving his hand towards the whole gang.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Fine. The you can go." Ron didn't seem so pleased saying it, but he knew he had no other way of keeping Victor. Victor would have nothing left to owe him. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Later</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor saw who he was going to face and was angrier at Ron than he had ever been in his. Ron wasn't a nice man, but he didn't know that Ron was racist against white people. Victor wasn't. He thought that people were equal this was partially due to the fact that his uncle was white and the fact that if his always expanding knowledge taught him anything is that no one is over another. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>There was lots of blood and knives everywhere and Vic knew that he would get hurt. While he was fighting one of the rival gang-members another one came behind him without Vic actually  knowing and he was about to stab him when suddenly Ron came behind the gangster and shot the 'poor' guy in the leg and he fell to the ground hitting his head. Victor turned around after he heard the gun shot and saw Ron holding the gun tight in his beefy grasp, who was looking for very happy for someone who had just shot another person. Vic knew right there that Ron's reign of terror was never going to end and the he would end up killing himself doing something stupid. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>That Ron was never his friend in the beginning or more importantly Ron only kept him because he needed someone to help with all his crimes. And there is nothing Victor Stone hates more than being used by people. Doesn't matter if it is his 'friend' or even his parents. He hates being used!  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Looks like you owe me again for saving tour life again. Don't I."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"We made a deal Ron. The deal is done and there won't be another one. I would say sorry, but I have grown up not to lie so I won't. Goodbye and I hope that I won't see you again." Ron was hurt by these words and Victor had some pity on him but that was all he had; pity. No guilt, no loneliness. Nothing else apart from the angry he had for Ron. He went to put his hand on his ribs and felt blood and suddenly felt a bit queasy and left to go home. Once again leaving Ron alone but this time for good.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Parent's anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Victor walks home injured to meet his parents at the door. How will the react.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>When Victor got home his parents were standing in the kitchen waiting for him and they weren't very happy, Victor didn't blame them he was the one that broke the rules and he had gotten himself hurt not to mention badly. His mother ran towards him when she noticed that he was about to fall and caught before he fell to the ground and then she put him onto the couch. She then calmly tended to his wounds while all his father did was stand there and not make an effort to do anything. Elinore was angry at Victor because he got them both worried sick, but she was also angry at Silas for not helping tend to their son. Though she did not let her angry show because she knew that would startle Victor and make him be in more pain.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"What were you thinking, son. You could have got killed! I told you to stay away from that boy Ron. You had no business being with him." Shouted his father trying to control his angry.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I wasn't thinking straight, okay. Also, you are right, I could have gotten myself killed if it weren't for Ron intervening and saving my life when someone had tried to kill me. Also, I had already owed him my life. See, A long time ago, actually not long before all this mess started, he saved me from getting run over by a car. If it wasn’t for him that time and this time too, then I wouldn't be here speaking to you guys or alive anymore. So maybe there is some god in that boy.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"That still doesn't excuse you from what you did. You know that don't you. If you hadn't been there, then none of this would have happened. We wouldn't be arguing at all. We could all be doing something important right now. Not dealing with your shenanigans."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Yes, I understand, father. I promise that I won't do it again. Just please don't punish me. Please. I understand my mistake and I understand now that you were right, he is a bad influence on me. On most people actually. I promise that I will try to make up for it."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I won't punish you but if you pull a stunt like that again I will be taking you out of school. Have you got that? You are on your last warning."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Yes, thank you father. Should I go to bed now? Or do you still need to talk to me."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Yes son. You can go to bed. You will need to rest to heal after all. I shall bring your dinner up to your room okay sweetie." His mother replied to Victor with her soft, sweet voice unlike the harsh on of his father.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Later</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor kept to his promise and didn't do anything wrong and so a week later he went back to school. At first, he didn't know what to do but during PE the coach said that he had a good chance of becoming a really good athlete, if he went to the training after school. Victor agreed and found that he really loved. Despite being one of the newest players Victor was already the best. He found himself become more popular with his friends but less popular with people like his parents, especially his father.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>See, his father hated him doing sports, but his mother had talked to him in letting Victor go to the training because that would keep him out of trouble. Victor thanked both of them for letting him do it and promised that he would keep his grades up so that he could thank them for it. They both liked that deal. Victor felt happier doing sports than he had anything else that he had done but he still felt that something was missing and wrong about what he was doing. The fact that he just couldn't please his father by doing sport or anything that wasn't science, but he pushed that thought aside and didn't let it spoil his now nearly amazing life. He wouldn't let his father spoil it now.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>At least he could keep him from worrying now. I mean Silas was happy that his son was happy, but he was also sad because he wasn't following in the footsteps of him or his wife. But happy all the same and that was enough for Victor. Victor's mother was the one that really supported him every step of the way no matter how small or big this step was.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Elinore went to his games when Silas couldn't make it.<br/>Elinore pushed her son to be the best he could be.<br/>Elinore made sure that Victor was healthy and strong.<br/>Elinore was there when Victor need help.<br/>Elinore made sure that Victor was happy.<br/>And Elinore was the one that helped Victor get what he needed when his father couldn't.<br/>It was always Elinore but never Silas.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Goodbye, Victor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor is having a good day. He thinks nothing can go wrong but a trip to his father is going to prove him wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor was at his football game, having the best time of his life. After he had won the game, he looked into the crowd hoping to see his father sitting in one of the sets but only saw his mother and then he felt sad his father couldn't spare him a second, could he. Even if it was for one of the biggest moments of his son's life. Silas at the moment was working on universal travel. Which is exactly what it says. Traveling through the cosmos in small periods of time and he didn't once give a thought about his own son, what he was doing or if he was OK. He just kept on doing what he was doing without hesitation. He was like a mad scientist with his work and that always annoyed and sometimes it even annoyed Elinore.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Well after the game Elinore took Victor back home and had some dinner. She chatted nicely to Victor and told him that she was sorry that Silas couldn't make it and they joked about it for a while. Victor was getting tired but still stayed sitting own by the table then Elinore looked at the clock on the wall and suddenly rose from her set startling Victor.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Is something wrong mother? Are you late for something?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"It is just that I promised Silas to help him with his work. You don't mind that I go now do you?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Of course not. At least you came to see my big game. That is all that matters to me. Also at least you are nice enough to ask me before you leave unlike some people we know."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Well you are certainly right about that. Well thank you. Actually, would you like to come with me to STAR."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"No, I don't feel like going right now. But thanks for the offer. Love ya" Victor told his mother before standing up, walking towards her and then hugged her. This without Victor knowing was the last thing that he would ever could ever do with his mother before she died. Well back to the story. Victor watched as is mother left to STAR and he felt proud with himself. He had done well in football, they said that he could go pro. He just needs his father to sign the consent forms to let him due to the fact that he wasn't old enough to do it himself. That's when he realised, he had to go to STAR. He had to get his father to do it. It wasn't a big thing and it would secure Victor's future which is what Silas wanted. He would, wouldn't he?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor went to the door and got his jacket and put it on he hesitated thinking to himself if this was correct. If he should risk going to his father in the middle of his work, wouldn't it lower the chance of him doing it. Victor let that thought subside and left the house and ran to STAR with tears of angry in his eyes. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>When he got there, he saw Howard in one of the labs and walked up to him and asked where his parents where. Howard replied that they were at the end of the hall but that he must be quite so Victor quickly but quietly ran to the lab and went in. Only to see what seemed to be smoke and fire engulfing the room that his parents where in. He closed the door behind him and then saw his mother lying on the ground, dead! He turned his head towards the back of the room to see the shocked but worried face of his father staring at him and then Victor saw it.   </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A monstrous creature of some sort staring at him with hungry in its eyes wanting to eat him. Its body was like gas and Victor knew right there that it was the end. That he would be dead. The last thing he thought was 'at least I have won over my enemy's and impressed my mother. I'm also sorry father for all pain have conflicted towards you.' Then he let the creature engulf him. Then Victor closed his eyes and slowly and dryly slipping up one last word. '...Dad' and then he passed out falling to the ground.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Elinore went to his games when Silas couldn't make it.<br/>Elinore pushed her son to be the best he could be.<br/>Elinore made sure that Victor was healthy and strong.<br/>Elinore was there when Victor need help.<br/>Elinore made sure that Victor was happy.<br/>And Elinore was the one that helped Victor get what he needed when his father couldn't.<br/>It was always Elinore but never Silas.<br/>And now neither were there anymore.<br/>Both died at the hands of Silas Stone.<br/>The one that didn't care.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The birth of Cyborg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor thinks that he is dead and will live with his mother forever. But boy could he be more wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor opened his eyes and sat up. Everywhere was clean and fresh, pearly white. People flying around with wings on their back. Different ages, different sizes but all dressed the same, in long white robes that went down to their feet. All seemed to be in a hurry to go somewhere but if Victor was correct then why should they be hurrying. There is no end up here, life is forever. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It's Heaven.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He looked down at his body, but he was still wearing his half-eaten clothes, but he didn't have any marks on his body, he was fine. Up ahead of him was a man sitting behind a very, very, very tall desk with a long white beard which Victor couldn't see the end of. 'Was this St. Peters or is it god?' He thought to himself. He began to walk up the path then he got to some steps and he climbed up them, by the time he got to the top he was at eye-level to the man behind the desk.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Are you Victor Stone" They asked, and Victor nodded yes, empty of words. "Do you not speak, young boy?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Sorry, Sir. It's just that I was surprised that my life ended so quickly, never did I think that I would end up here about to walk through the gates of heaven."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Please call me Peter, young Victor. Your mother just passed through here. And here I decided where these poor souls go." he gestured to behind him, through the gate. "I don't know where to put you."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Please Peter let me go to heaven. I know I have made bad choices in my life, but I have tried to mend them. I really have."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You have to go now, lad."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Go? Go where?" Victor asked, confused but he never gets an answer from Peter because he was suddenly pulled back. Did he have to go to hell? Then he suddenly opened his eyes. It didn't look like hell. It looked like heaven, but hadn't Peter said you have to go? "Where am I?" Victor asked. He was looking around the room, but he still didn't recognise where he was. Then he realised what Peter meant. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor was alive!     </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A little while later a man in a long, white lab coat comes in and Victor tries to get up to speak to them but falls to the ground is unable to get up off the floor so has to wait for the scientist to come over and help him up. The scientist comes and kneels down in front of Victor with a frown on his face. The man lifts his head and Victor finally sees who it is. He should have known; it was his father staring right back at him. How could he have been so stupid. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Silas put his arms under Victor's armpits and began to lift him back up, Victor being unable to move himself was defenceless against Silas, so he just had to let Silas help. One of the last things that Victor wanted was his father’s help, or at least in this way it was. Victor stayed on the bed but didn't look Silas in the eye. 'How bad was the accident?' Victor thought. 'I mean I can barely move or feel my body.' </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Son you have to say something." Silas said and yet he still got no reply to his plea. "Are you okay?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I think you already know the answer to that old man. I can't move my body and I died. Don't say that I didn't because even you know that I did."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"But are you okay, son?" Silas asked again. "I don't know if the operation worked to its full extent until you cooperate with me."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Dad, I shouldn't even be alive right now." Victor said with tears in his eyes. "I saw heaven dad! I talked to St. Peter and he talked about mum and how he didn't know where to put me! How am I even alive!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Will you let me speak, son?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You are the only one with the answers that I need so I guess I kind of have to let you speak. Just say what you have to say."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I have to save you. And this... this was the only way I could. At least you are alive, son."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"What did you do to me!?" Victor asked with a lot of angry. Silas made the top of the bed rise until it was possible for Victor to see his body. "My legs! Where are my legs!" Silas just stood still and stared at Victor. Victor hadn't seen the worst of it yet. "What else have you done to me!" Silas brought out a mirror and put it at an angle to show Victor his chest. Victor face got angrier. Then Silas showed Victor his face. If Victor could have moved his body, then he would have strangled his father but instead he just laid there thinking about doing it.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"How much of me is left dad?" Silas didn't answer. "I said how much of me is left? Tell me!" Silas started to step away from his growing angrier son. Victor so wanted to strangle him right now!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Well..." Silas started. "Hmm... Well under the armour of your chest is just a protective layer. You flesh were gone. Your legs were gone but you still have you left arm. And your face. Well... That got a lot of damage as you have seen. Left eye was irreparable, so it had to be replaced. Skin around it was basically gone so that to was replaced. Your insides... that is hard to talk about... I don't know how to say it to you... well they... hmm..."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"It doesn't matter I have heard enough already to decided..." Victor was interrupted by Silas</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Decided what, son?" Silas asked confused.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"That used my death to bring me back by making me another one of your experiments. And you call yourself my father."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Son, it is not like that. It's that..."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Why did you have done this. Why couldn't you have you just let me die. Why? I don't want anything else to do with you, old man."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You still need my help. You can't even sit up without help."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I have noticed that. But I don't want your help. Isn't there anyone else that can help me? Or does it have to be you."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"It has to be me but there is someone who can do help you do your physical therapy. It's just that understand this technology the best. No one else will can really understand it. Not even you."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"What date is it?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Well... you have been in a coma for 3 months, son."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"What! Why! How!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You were in too much pain... I had to do something. You were also in the operating theatre a lot." </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I cannot believe this. You have ruined my life. Go away old man. I want to be alone right now." Silas didn't move. He just faced the floor, turning his face away from Victor. "I said go, old man!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"If that is what you really want." Silas replied turning towards the door and leaving the room.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor closed his eyes and started to cry. Why did his father do this? Why?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Elinore went to his games when Silas couldn't make it.<br/>Elinore pushed her son to be the best he could be.<br/>Elinore made sure that Victor was healthy and strong.<br/>Elinore was there when Victor need help.<br/>Elinore made sure that Victor was happy.<br/>And Elinore was the one that helped Victor get what he needed when his father couldn't.<br/>It was always Elinore but never Silas.<br/>And he was there but she was not.<br/>She died at the hands of Silas Stone.<br/>The one that didn't care.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 5 months of horror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor is having the worst time of his life. He wants to leave and his father needs to tell him something. Will they both get what they want?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Everyday in that hospital was pure agony for Victor. In short, he hated it so much that everyday he just wishes that he died and not end up where he is now. He was there for 5 months, coped up with his father, his blasted father that couldn't let him stay dead and used him like he was just another experiment that his father wouldn't share to the world, not yet and chances are not ever.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He spent most of the time re-learning everything that he already knew he could do, so for him it was also boring. His father wasn't really sympathetic for him and this made Victor angrier. He didn't belong anywhere anymore. As soon as Victor was done for the day he would go back to his room and leave his father alone once again. Silas really did feel sympathetic at/for Victor it's just that Victor didn't believe him. But that was not everything Victor knew about his father, his father had another secret that he was keeping from Victor, one that he was not planning on sharing... yet.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> After many months just being there, with his father, doing nothing, not getting to see his girlfriend, Victor grew to understand that to do anything even remotely normal then he would have to escape from the lab, he just needed to know how to do it. 'That shouldn't be hard' he thought to himself, but boy was he wrong.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor's first thought on escaping was to ask his father if he was allowed to leave. Silas said that Victor was not allowed to leave yet and ordered him to go back to his room. Vic did as he was told and went back to his room and sat with his back away from the door. Crying to himself for ever being so dumb that he would actually try and do what he did. But life is about challenging yourself, isn't it? Victor just thought about what he did, due to his cybernetic enhancements the conversation was still fresh in his mind. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>_______Flashback_______</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor went up to his father after that day's 'workout'. Silas turned around to face Victor with a smile on his face for the fact that his son was finally speaking to him after all that time of managing to ignore him. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Son is something wrong?" Silas said, obviously thinking that Victor was speaking to him for his own benefit. Not to ask how his dad was doing only to ask if he was allowed something, like the world evolved around him. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Silas, I want to leave this blasted place." Victor answered. "I don't want anything to do with you or this place." Victor motions around him.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Son, what would make you want to do that?"  Silas asks, confused. "I saved your life. I gave you everything you wanted. I can't possibly tell what is wrong. What would make you want to leave."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"See that is where you are wrong! You didn't give me everything that I wanted. If you had, we wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be a monster! I wouldn't have been at death's door. But no, you could give me the one thing that I wanted in my life. You said you wanted me to get a job, and I did. I kept my grades up to standard and yet you still did not do the one thing I wanted from you. One thing for god's sake and you couldn't do it."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I do not know what you are talking about. I gave you everything. You could have done anything, you could have had an amazing life, you still can. You're everything a parent could ask for."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"See my point exactly. Everything a parent could ask for, nothing about the child or what they want, it's the parent. You never considered what I want you to do to you. Do you!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Son..."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Do not call me your son. Because you were never my father."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Victor, you cannot go. We don't know that..."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"That you can keep me your lab rat. I mean that is all you ever saw of me. A lab rat nothing more. Goodbye. I hope I never have to see you again!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"No, it's not that..." Silas hesitated for a moment. "Doesn't matter. All that matters are that you don't leave, not yet."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Not ever,' Victor thought to himself. Leaving Silas standing by himself wondering if his son will ever forgive him, ever listen to what he needs... what he needs to tell him... that he has cancer.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>_____End of flashback_____</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Escape from STAR Labs part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor thinks about his actions and how he wants to leave. Can he?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor sat up momentarily thinking, just thinking about how he had treated his father, had he been too harsh on him. He just didn't know. He knew that he couldn't stay there forever, Victor wasn't like his father in that sense, stay at the lab too long and he will go mad. Good thing he has a built-in computer, therefore he could surf the internet in his free time- that's one bonus at least.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor kept on thinking - how would he escape and more importantly without his father knowing, and even if he did where would he go. Vic decided to do it one step at a time - this will make it just that wee bit easier than to think about it all at once. Vic knew how to leave - that was the easy part. The hard part was to not get spotted, but luckily, he had an advantage, his father (or anyone) didn’t have - he did not need to sleep. So, he knew he had to leave during the night to avoid his father - it would just have to be about 2 in the morning. Victor's father was odd like that.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>________That night________</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Silas went into Victor's room to check on him before he left to go home. Victor was sitting on his bed surfing the internet through his hands. When Victor didn't look up at his father, Silas just left the room and when Victor was sure that his father was definitely at home, he put his plan in motion. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor slowly got out of bed and walked over to his door, he looked back to his bed and debated if he should really do it. 'No, if you stay here then you will go mad and you won't stop being your dad’s lab rat. Go, go!'  Victor said to himself. He ran into the hallway, looked both ways and then ran towards the exit. As soon as he ran out the door Victor saw security guards on patrol, as soon as they saw Victor standing there, they ran towards him.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Victor Stone. Dr Silas Stone has ordered you to stay in STAR Labs. Go back to your room peacefully or we will use force." The biggest officer said.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I was just going out for a walk." Victor replied, smiling at them.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"At night don't think so. Go back to your room now."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Or what? You already no you can't beat in anyway, shape or form so... yeah. I will just see myself off the grounds.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor replied pointing past the guards. Before they knew it, Victor was running past them and over the wall. They knew there was no point in trying to stop him - it just couldn't be done. So instead of trying to follow him they alerted Silas to what just happened. You could hear what Silas had to say - it was that loud! Silas was angry at them for letting him escape but he was not surprised - it was like he knew it was going to happen.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Escape from STAR Labs part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After he has escaped will it goes as planned</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>It did not take Victor long to run to Gotham from Detroit - not with his new legs. He went into a dark abandoned alleyway in one of the darker streets of Gotham. He sat down on the ground and stared up at the sky. He wished he could get some peace and quiet, but he knew that they were somethings he would never get again. He wanted to just go to sleep and never wake up but that was another thing he had to forget about. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>_______Time Skip________</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor, after hours, spending time looking up at the stars and surfing the internet, finally showed signs of life in the death forsaken city - what he saw was not something he wanted to see - ever. It was Batman. For some reason he came down and sat facing Victor but did not say anything - had he noticed that he was there?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Hmm... hello Batman. What are you doing here" Victor asked nervously?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> "What?" Batman replied</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"In this alleyway? It's empty, it has been for the past four hours. More importantly why are you doing nothing"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"My parents were killed in this alleyway many moons ago. Now my turn. What are you doing in this alleyway.”?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I do not have anywhere to go. Do you come here every night?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Most nights, yes, yes I do. How come you don't have anywhere to go?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"That is a question that I would rather not answer. Can you just leave me alone, please? Or should I go... I can go if you want to stay" </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"No, I will go. Hope you find the right path."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Thanks. Continue doing what you do best, fighting bad guys." Victor replied, turning over on his side. Batman left the alleyway and went onto the rooftop facing Victor. Vic told Dr D (his AI) to put his systems into standby mode and therefore Victor went to 'sleep'. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>_______On the roof_______</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Batman did not move from the ledge he was sitting on. He just stared at Victor's lifeless body lying on the ground. He hears a little bit of static followed by the voice of his butler, Alfred.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Al, what is it?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Batman, I got a call from a Dr Silas Stone, he is trying to find his son, Victor. He thinks he is in Gotham. Can you help find him please?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I will bring him to the manor."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"What?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I don't need to find him, I already have."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bruce Wayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor wakes up in Wayne manor because Bruce needs to speak to him. Will he get to?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is my longest so far. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor slowly opens his eye as his cybernetics power back up. The first thing he sees is an ageing, nearly bald man staring at him. The man is dressed nicely, as if he was going to go to a dinner party or something of the sort. Victor’s facial recognition program in his cybernetics tells him that the man is called Alfred James Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne’s butler - no wonder the guy is dressed nicely.  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Ah, you are finally awake. Master Bruce will be pleased.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Alfred, why am I at Wayne Manor? Bruce doesn’t need me for anything. I can’t help him. I can’t help Batman either. Don’t you even think about telling me that Bruce isn’t Batman because he may have not told me because I… my cybernetics recognised him by his facial structure so…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Dr Stone wanted Batman to find you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“So last night in the alleyway, he was just trying to find me? Man, my dad really wants me back.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes, Dr Stone is very worried about you Master Victor. Please go back to him.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Not after what he did to our… my family. He ruined it. No chance. Thanks for letting me stay the night, bye.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“At least stay for breakfast, Master Bruce wants to speak to you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Don’t have to eat but I will go.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I will tell him that you are coming.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>________In the dining hall_________</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Alfred is standing by the wall while Bruce is sitting in one of the many seats at the very long table. Bruce is sipping at some wine and waiting for Victor to come into the dining hall.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“How long will he be Alfred? I am getting bored.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I do not know Master Bruce. He did not say. Would you like me to go check on him for you?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes, and walk him into this room.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Of course.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>_______Victor’s room_______</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Alfred knocked on Victor’s door, but he didn’t hear a reply. In fact, he didn’t hear anything come from the room - surprising as with Victor’s weight you would have to hear something. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“ Master Victor are you in there.” Alfred got no reply. “Master Victor! Are you in there?” Alfred still got no reply, so he just opened the door and walked into the room. It was empty. “Oh, Master Bruce will not be happy about this. Not at all. Oh, what should I do?” Alfred looked around again this time quicker. “This is not good at all!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What is not good?” Alfred turned around to see Victor standing right behind him.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Oh. There you are Master Victor.” Alfred said relieved that he did not have to anger the powerful man, Bruce. “Master Bruce requires your presence right now. Where have you been.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It is too hard for me to talk about, sorry. I really don’t want to tell you. Is that okay?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Fine then, Master Victor. Just come with me.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hmm. Fine, but then can I go?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That depends on what Master Bruce wants. So really I do not know.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>______Dining Hall_______</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bruce was sitting, waiting patiently for Alfred to arrive with Victor. When both of them came into the room Bruce only stared at Victor and then looked back down at the table - fiddling with something. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Where have you been?!” Bruce half-shouted at Victor.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Master Vic…” Alfred started to say before being interrupted by Bruce.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Let him talk. I know he can speak.” Bruce turned to look at Victor again.”So, where were you?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I… I was seeing my girlfriend.” Victor mumbled.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Why? I wanted to see you. And if your father is right about what you can do, then you know that I am not someone who likes to be left waiting.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I don’t want to talk about it right now. Also, my father is right about what I can do. It is just that I am not scared of you or Batman!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Of course, you’re not scared of me. You're cybernetically enhanced and could kill superman in mere seconds. WAIT YOU KNEW ABOUT ME BEING BATMAN!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Facial recognition software in my cybernetics. Now what is for breakfast?” Victor replied, licking his lips.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I thought you didn’t have to eat, Master Victor. Is that wrong?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What! No. Just because I don’t have to eat doesn’t mean I don’t want to. It makes me feel more human if I eat.” Victor replied.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Understandable. Full English Breakfast for the both of you?” Alfred asked both of them.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes Alfred.” Bruce replied as Victor sat on a seat to his left and looked at what Bruce was fidgeting with - it was a phone of some sort, or at least he thinks that it is. Victor really wanted to know what it was, but Bruce looked like he was busy doing whatever it was he was doing.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Bruce?” Victor asked, tapping him on the shoulder, making sure he did not hurt him with his grip. Bruce looked up at Victor - facial features saying ‘yeah, what do ya want?’ “What is that? That your holding?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Something that you do not need to know about.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Umm… okay then. Oh look, the food is here.” Victor said, pointing up at Alfred.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>_______Time Skip_______</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Their food was long gone, and they were having some beer. Bruce was semi-drunk, and Victor wasn’t even slightly drunk.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Even though you have had more drinks than me, you are still not drunk and I am. How?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Cybernetics. Thanks for the B&amp;B service. Well I am going to go.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No wait, stay. I want to know what happened with your girlfriend.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Didn’t know you were going to ask that. It’s a long story and I am sure you have someplace to be.” Bruce looked annoyed at him. “Of course, you don’t have someplace to be right now. Fine I will tell you."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Girlfriend troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor has to tell Bruce about the past - his girlfriend. It's a touchy subject for Victor and how will Bruce react to what he says?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>“…Well I am going to go”<br/>“No wait, stay. I want to know what happened with your girlfriend.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>“Didn’t know you were going to ask that. It’s a long story and I am sure you have someplace to be.” Bruce looked annoyed at him. “Of course, you don’t have someplace to be right now. Fine I will tell you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Well it would be easy if I tell you more about myself.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Okay then.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I grew up with my mum and dad. Had a bad childhood and always got into trouble. My parents hated it. I eventually stopped doing it and went into athletics. Mum supported me; my dad never did - for anything. I had to get my dad to sign something for me, so I went to STAR Labs to get him to sign it and well…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“The accident that turned you into a cyborg happened?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes. My mum died in that accident. I did die as well but my dad saved my life not that I wanted it.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Ouch, I feel so sorry for you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“So, I had a really nice girlfriend before the accident. I wanted to see how she was doing so I went to speak to her - at her house. She was really surprised when she heard me knocking at her door. She… she was upset when I walked in, I didn’t know what about. But seeing as they were tears of joy, I thought she was happy. She had known about the accident and had been worried about me. She also heard that it was really bad and was surprised that I was even walking.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That was really nice of her to worry about you. After everything that you had been through.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yeah, it was really nice of her. Now, where was I? Right so she was surprised that I was even walking due to what had happened. Well she was until she saw my arms then she was just pure scared. She asked if the rumours were true then. To be honest I had no idea what she was talking about.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Do you know what she was talking about now?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yeah. Her parents had said that I had become a freak, a monster, said I shouldn’t even be alive.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That is true. Then why was she scared?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What did you say?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That the fact that her parents said that you shouldn’t even be alive is true. Now please continue. Why was she scared?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Her parents had said that I was dangerous. Which to be fair I am. She told me that her parents had said that she isn’t allowed to see me anymore. That upset me a lot. That I was breaking their rules just by seeing her to tell her that I am alive and forever leaving her. She also said that she had found another man in presumption that I was dead. It hurt me but she reassured me that she was happy and that I needn’t worry. So, I didn’t. I then came back here.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bruce leaned over and took Victor by the shoulders and leaned and brought him closer to his face. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“There will be someone who will love you for who you are Victor. People who care about you. Not for what you can do but who you are. You know what I mean. And I will always be here for you. Want to go back to your father now?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No, I am going to find my own place.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Okay, but I will tell him that you are doing fine. Need some money to help get yourself started?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yeah. That would be nice, thanks.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor felt reassured by his words. He took the money Bruce gave him - Bruce had tried to give Victor more than 200,000 but Victor wouldn’t let him. Said that he already did more than enough. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor walked out of the manor and down the street - trying his best to stay hidden but he still got a bunch of people staring at him - some did it because they were scared, some in surprise, others did it because they were interested.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A cyborg's day out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor decides to have a nice day out. But when you're a cyborg it won't always go as planned. How will it plan out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>When Victor left Wayne Manor it was about 2 o’clock and he spent the day in a café. No one asked too many questions, but he still did get questions like ‘how did you become like that?’, ‘can you still go to the bathroom’ and ‘can you still eat and how?’. Those one’s annoyed him the most. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>When Victor was bored of all the questions he went to the zoo. That caused problems at the gates which ended in him taking off all his clothes and showing his full robotic body.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“We can’t let you in.” The guard said.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Oh really! I just wanted a nice day out.” Victor shouted back. “You let people in with prosthetics. What is the difference between me and them?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“There is a big difference between you and them.” He replied. “Theirs do not cover their whole body or look like that.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“The accident was really bad. 8 dead including my mother. Also, these are experimental prosthetics so of course they look different.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m also 90% sure that you have some sort of weapon in them. I am right, aren’t I?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hmm… I don't… Fine, yes I have weapons in my cybernetics, but I promise that I won't use them.” The guard looked smugly at Victor. “Ah, right. I see your point. I’ll go then.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The guard tutted at Victor as he turned and walked away. Victor swore at cybernetics about making his life hard while walking away. This ended in Dr D shouting at him in his ear, Victor shouted back at him which was odd for people to see because they couldn’t actually hear Dr D, so it looked like Victor was some mad person who shouts at himself. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>_______Time Skip______</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>_______At a bar________</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor eventually decided to go to the bar, surprisingly they actually let him in even though he had weapons ‘on’ his person. Maybe it’s because he didn’t look like a threatening person - on second thought maybe not - especially if you have watched Termatoriner or RoboCop. Maybe they just felt sorry for him. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Vic ended up having a drinking contest with the other people in the bar - to see how much they could drink before falling over - drunk. Victor never told them that it was actually impossible for him to get drunk to begin with, so Vic ended up winning.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Wow man, you can drink a lot.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Gee, thanks. They don’t call Victory Stone for nothin’.” Everyone in the bar stared at him in shock and Vic let out a small, quite ‘opps’.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I thought Victory Stone was ded. You're playing a prank on us, right, Right?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Eh… no. I am the real Vic Stone. Your right though I was dead. But I am alive… now. I really don’t want to explain it to you, or anyone.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Dona have to. Don’ worry.” He said smiling at him. “So how are you alive?” Victor looked angrily at him. “Oh, that's what ya don’t want to speak to us about.” Victor nodded.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What brings you to the bar, by yourself?” A young lady said. “It is not like Victory Stone to all by himself.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I am drinking away my pain, and I wanted to do it by myself. Answer your question?” Victor said looking up at the woman.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Pain? Vic has pain?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“My mum is dead, and my dad managed to bring me back to life. I hated him for it. If I die, I would like to stay dead.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Ouch! That is some bad sorrow. I feel bad for you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thanks. I want to go now, be by myself. I have stuff to do.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yeah sure. Hope you feel better soon.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I am not ill or dying. I don’t think that I ever will be… again.” With that Victor turned and left. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The reminder of his mum's death made him really upset, and now there was only one place he wanted to be...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Left in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor visits someplace that he never though he visit. It brings back memories and a thought - suicided. Will victor succeed or will he live another day?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>The reminder of his mum's death made him really upset, and now there was only one place he wanted to be…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>… His mum’s grave.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor ran to the graveyard, he didn’t care about getting people staring at him, it was dark now. He got the gates of the graveyard and looked up at the sign, tears flooding his last remaining human eye. He knew where her grave was and he wanted to be beside it, forgive her, let her know that he was alive, that he was okay, that he missed her.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor climbed over the gate and jumped down onto the ground free of harm. He then sprinted to his mother's grave and kneeled down. He gently stroked the marble of his mother’s tombstone and then lent forward onto it, crying heavily. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Mum, I am so, so sorry for all of this.” Victor slobbered. “You asked me if you should go and… and I said yes. Why mum, why.” He started to slam his arms onto the dirt over and over again trying to claw at the dirt, trying to get her out, Elinore, his mother. Victor just didn’t want to live anymore. He wanted to be there, lying beside his mother, in his own grave. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor grabbed his chest with his hand and tried to dig his hand into it. To grab his power source, the thing keeping him alive. Tried to dig it out of his body so that he dies. Vic suddenly felt a sharp pain in his hand and he quickly brought it away from his chest. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Ow, what was that.” Victor said to himself.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You were causing harm to your body that could have led to death, sir. I had to stop you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Why did you have to do that?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“My primary operative is to keep you alive. If sir is trying to cause body harm, then I have to stop him. That was the best way to do it.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I did that. I don’t want to live anymore. Why don’t you just let me die. I shouldn’t be alive, and you know that. I am just making sure that nature takes its course. So please, let me do this.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“If the master is interfering with my primary protocol then evasive action has to be taken from causing pain in the hand to being put in stand-by mode and if needed full system shutdown. I would prefer if I did not have to do any of those things. Master should stop and go back to STAR to get checked.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Dr D. If you can take over my body, then why have you never taken control of my body and walk me back to STAR yourself.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That thought has never crossed my mind but that is a good point.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Like, never ever. Not even slightly. I mean my father created you and he would think that so why not you?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Just because I am created by your father doesn’t mean I am like him. You should understand that the best, you are his son. It would mean to take control of your body. And anyway, it would be going against the third law; I have to do what my master wants me to do as long as it does not go against the first and second law.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What are the three laws?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>“1. I must not harm my master.</em><br/>  2. I must do what is best for my master.<br/>  3. I must do as my master asks.<br/>Of course, as long as 2 and 3 do not go against the first law too much. I would like to ask you something.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What? You can ask me whatever you want. Well not whatever you want but you know what I mean.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Why do you despise your father?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I was not hoping for this type of question, but I will answer it. It’s good for my AI to know, it will help you help me. So, D my dad he didn’t really care about me. He put himself first, but my mother cared about me. Well he didn’t do this one thing for me. Sign a consent for which would secure my future. If he had done it then I wouldn’t have been in the explosion. If he had gone to my game then we would all be here, alive and well. He only cared about his project and well I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Mum knew that it wasn’t ready, he didn’t listen. His ignorance led to her being killed. The only person that cared about me because Silas thought that he was always right.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Victor, I want to assure you that if your dad does care about you it’s just that you don’t choose to believe it. You dad just wants what's best for you. He understood his mistake and he want to fix it. Talking about your father you have an incoming call from him would you like to answer it.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What, why ever not. You may not care or want to talk to him, but you can’t ignore him forever. I know you know that you believe that you’ve been too harsh on him and that you still care for him and want him to be okay.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No, I don’t want you to answer it because I am going to go see him in person. Text him to say that I am coming and that I am sorry for what I have done.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Of course.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Also, how did you know what I was thinking?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I know everything about you, including what you are thinking. Ever since you came online actually.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor stood up and left the cemetery. His destination; his father.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor goes to meet his father and he tells Victor his secret. Victor reacts badly and Silas does something he never wanted to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>When Victor got to his dad’s house, he saw Silas sitting on the kitchen table. Silas almost immediately ran up to Victor and hugged him, Victor for the first time in many months, smiled. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Victor is it really you or am I seeing things before I kick the bucket.” Silas said, crying into Victor's chest, trying to keep back the tears. “I mean Dr D texted me to say you were coming but I don’t believe him. Why would you come see me?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Dad, I am here and that is all that matters. I will never leave you again.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Victor…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’m your son. Call me your son.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Son, I have been thinking about what you said. Your right I haven’t been there when you really needed me. I didn’t listen to your mother and it led to all of this, everything that has happened.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That doesn’t matter. Let’s put the past behind us, okay. What matters is you are with me now? You want to go out for a drink.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“It’s late, son. I have beers in the fridge.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I will go and get them. You sit down.” Silas went and sat down in the living room as Victor went and got the drinks out of the fridge. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Son, I need to tell you something.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What is it dad you can tell me anything.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I am dying.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“What! How could you not tell me?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I have cancer. The explosion poisoned me. I tried telling you but well… you know what happened.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hey, you were the one that did this. Dad, why can’t you just use the blasted tech in STAR. Don’t want to be mean but you were all too happy to use it on me. So, you will happily do what you want to your son even though I would have never wanted it but when it comes to doing something you don’t want to do you will not do it. The world isn’t all about    You know what you and Dr D are wrong, I don’t care about you. I’m going!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No, Victor. You have to stay here and help me.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Help you what. Get what you want. No chance. And you can’t stop me.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Actually, I can. You know the device Bruce Wayne was playing with when you were talking to him.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yeah never found out what it does though.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Well it does this.” Silas said as he pressed a button on a remote that he had brought out from his pocket and then Victor started to feel really weak. Wide awake but weak, very weak. Suddenly his knees buckled, and he fell to the ground.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“You got Bruce to put an inhibitor chip into my cybernetics. You really are insane! Get it out of me now!” Silas just knelt down in front of Victor with a frown on his face.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I will as long as you promise to not try and escape again. Every time you try to escape, I will immobilise you, each time 1 hour longer than the time before. Got it?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Hmm… fine. I promise but I am still not happy with you.” Silas remobilised Victor and he ran to his room. Silas looked down at the floor, disappointed. Then he brought out his phone and phoned Bruce Wayne.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Bruce Wayne, how may I help you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thank you for all your work. I hope the video files of his transformation will help you in what you are doing.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Oh, I am sure they will be fine. Thank you. Call me if you need anything else.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Same for you. Goodbye.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Meeting Diana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor is bored and one day he gets an alert on his cybernetics. Someone is hacking him, he thinks he knows who it is but he is proved wrong. They want something of him and Victor has to learn to trust and the person tells them a secret that no one else knows to get him to do something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor was in his room, thinking about what he should do. He couldn’t escape - if his father thought he was he would be immobilised - so that was a no go. He got bored of watching YouTube, Netflix, Amazon and surfing the internet. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>After doing it for 6 months it gets pretty boring. He had also given up on trying to find the inhibitor chip, he could do something really bad to his cybernetics so that was definitely not a good idea. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He was going to go and get a cup of coffee when he got an alert that someone was accessing his personal files without his consent - so in other words, someone was hacking him. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>He found out who’s IP address it was, and he wasn’t really surprised - it was Bruce Wayne. But when he turned on the camera of the computer to make sure he was wrong - it was a young woman with dark brown, straight, long hair, the same woman he had talked to briefly at the bar. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Her skin looked soft to touch but Victor would never know - he didn’t have a proper sense of touch - not anymore. He ran a facial recognition search and found out that it was a french woman named Diana Prince, but he also found another match for the woman - Wonder Woman! Diana Prince was Wonder Woman and in human years she was over 2000 years old!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Diana Prince, why is Bruce Wayne looking for me?” Victor aid speaking into the computer.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em><br/><span class="u">“You know who we are?”</span> Diana replied to him.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>“I also know WHO you are.” (Victor brings up a photo of Batman and Wonder Woman)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <br/>
      <span class="u">“Are you Victor Stone?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>“I… I was.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <br/>
      <span class="u">“I need to talk to you.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em><br/>“You are.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <br/>
      <span class="u">“No face to face. I’m old-fashioned that way.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
  <em><br/>“Why should I trust you?”<br/><span class="u">“Because if I was going to attack you, I would have done it by the lake.”</span></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor thinks for a moment - the lake? Victor remembers that when he went on his little day out that he had spent some time at a lake because after tracking Bruce Wayne’s phone to the lake he got confused and spied on him, that is when he saw Diana for the first time. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>She never looked at him, so he never managed to see who it was with him. They were talking about this boy - Barry Allen. Bruce had told her to find Victor – so Vic after that was in some ways was waiting. She had turned his way - must have seen him, must have known that he was Victor Stone!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Can he trust her. I mean she looked at stuff he didn’t want her to, she had hacked him, his body - it wasn’t like it was his computer, it was his body for god's sake! He should trust her, she could become his friend, she wasn’t scared of him - that was a good sign at least. He sent her his address - showed her way to find him. They would meet that night. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>______Time skip______</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>______Outside_______</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Victor looked outside his window. He saw Diana pull up in a silver car and walk to be beside his house outside of an abandoned alleyway. Before Victor went outside to meet her, he turned the power to the area around - and I mean all power and electricity within a 10-mile radius of his house was turned so there was a smaller chance of anyone spotting him. Then he went out of the backdoor and went to stand beside the lamppost outside, beside Diana.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I have been doing some tracking. What you’re looking for is sticking to the dead zones, gets in front of a camera, causes a surge, I’ll let you know.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“That's not good enough.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Not good enough!” Victor almost shouts turning to face Diana showing her, his hands.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“For you. Look I don’t know you; I don’t know how you got these gifts.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Gifts?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No one else can do what you do.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“If these are gifts then why am I the one paying for them?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“We need you Victor and maybe you need us.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I’ll be fine alone.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I told myself the same for a long time.” Diana looks off into the distance and then looks back at Victor. “I lost someone I loved once, I shut myself off from… from everyone and the truth is I’m still working on it, and if you agreed to meet me here then you're working on it to.” Diana steps closer to Victor and he steps back. “Trust me, Victor.” Diana says as Victor files off into the sky.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>To be continued…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>